


Kyo tries weed

by Your_waifuu



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Chimney Sweeps, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drugs, HIV/AIDS, Post-Fruits Basket Chapter 136, Snoopdae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_waifuu/pseuds/Your_waifuu
Summary: Kyo sohma tries catnip.This is my first time making gang 530 420All-dayWeedEaatA s s
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Kyo tries weed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My trauma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+trauma).



> You have aids, you should probably get that checked out):
> 
> Jkjk
> 
> #AIDS LIFE FOREVER AND ALWAYS  
> *All moments in my life lead up to this moment*  
> Be  
> Gay do   
> Weed

Tohru is bored do she decided to go to kyos room with a special um treat. FUCK MY ASS HURTS.'' SAys kyo loudly. "I want you to try something" tohru says "Anything for you my secy milf" kyo says. "Eat catnip or something I don't know how it works." Tohru exclaimed. Kyo eats the spilled catnip. Almost immediately it ~~took~~ effect it Was like getting horny 🙂. It happens fast. **~~_"FUCÇK'_~~** kyo said as he suddenly started speaking fluent spanish. He wished to be a cat to play with his BallS. 2 miliiseconds l8r he gets Really. Really Really real

* * *

> ly really really really really really really really really ~~really~~ really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really Really really really really really really really really really reall ly really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really Really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really **really** really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really ~~_**HORNY.**_~~ But xe had aids... Then he just got sad for 69 seconds "WEED" he said . Rememember then aids . "Tohru brings weed to eat and inhale later" tohru exclaimed homo ily. All was happy the last nd the end *


End file.
